


A Dream Upon the Stars

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba'al wants Sam to be his queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Upon the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Dream Upon the Stars  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,361  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ba'al/Sam  
>  **Summary:** Ba'al wants Sam to be his queen.  
>  **A/N:** written for obsessivemuch1's birthday wish at [spanking_world](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com). I'm sorry for the lateness and I hope I did okay with your pairing.

Ba’al watched with a satisfied smile on his face as the Jaffa frog marched Samantha Carter into the throne room. He had waited a long time for this. To have her kneel before him. To accept him as her god. And there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she would do so. After all, how could she not? She was here with no hope of escape.

“Samantha Carter.” He loved the way her name rolled across his tongue. “I am pleased that you are the one to be my queen.” 

Pride and something Sam didn’t want to name crossed his face as he stared at her. Something she didn’t want to have to admit was answered within her own body.

“Kneel before your god!”

She shook her head. “No.”

As two Jaffa warriors quickly made to push Sam to her knees, Ba’al quickly motioned for them to stop. “You dare to defy me?”

Sam raised her head, stared into his eyes and refused to speak.

For a second a light flashed in Ba’al’s eyes before he spoke, “Take her to my chambers.” He closed the distance between them and gripped her chin between his fingers. “You will ready yourself or my Jaffa will do it for you. Willing or not, you shall be my queen.” With that he turned his back on her, confident his orders would be followed.

 

 

Samantha Carter thought hard as she paced the floor. There had to be a way to escape. But so far she was coming up empty. Every scenario she could come up with always ended up with her immediate recapture.

For a brief moment, Sam remembered the way Ba’al’s eyes had bore into hers as he had spoken. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind what his plans were for her. She had to come up with a way to defuse the situation. But how?

Suddenly, a slow smile began to curve her lips. _What was the best way to stop a bully? Or in this case an arrogant man hell bent on having his way?_ She had to take away his power. And she knew just how to do it. The smile widened as she began to undress. 

 

 

“Kneel before your god!” As he walked into the room, his voice echoed as he repeated his words from earlier. 

A shiver went down her spine but she quickly ignored it. What she was about to do was only because she had to. It was in no way because she found Ba’al appealing in any way. 

Without hesitation, she turned to face him. “Is that anyway to talk to your queen?”

Ba’al stopped in his tracks stunned completely speechless at her words. He was a Goa’uld, he shouldn’t be rendered speechless but he was. He lowered his eyes and stared at her body. This was... He hadn’t thought... He had been positive more...not force. He would never hurt Samantha. But more persuasion would be needed to convince her of her new role in his life. 

“I asked you a question, Ba’al.”

Her sharp tone, the way his name spoken from her lips slipped through his body like warm honey brought his head up. “Is this some kind of joke?” His eyes searched hers for any hidden signs of deceit.

“No, this isn’t a joke.”

“Then why didn’t you do as I bid earlier?’

Sam’s eyes never left his, as she stood straighter. “I didn’t appreciate being spoken to that way in front of your... men. As a matter of fact, I don’t like being spoken to in that tone at all. If I am to be your queen, I expect, no I demand more respect from you.”

She was right of course. Any other would have had his head for the insult. Every Goa'uld knew you spoke to a queen with a civil tongue or risked losing it. “I am sorry, my queen.” Ba’al bowed his head as he spoke. 

Sam tsked, “I’m afraid that isn’t quite good enough. You didn’t make me believe in your apology, Ba’al” 

“What would you have me do?”

“You know what I want from you, Ba’al.”

She couldn’t be serious but the look on her face suggested otherwise. He couldn’t believe it. “You want to spank me as if I were a child?”

Sam quickly shook her head. “No. As a queen who has been insulted. Unless you apologize to me and make me believe it.”

He could feel his body begin to tighten at her words. _If a game is what his Samantha required then a game it shall be._ Without a word he quickly schooled his features into one of sincerest apologies. “I am sorry, Samantha.”

“What?”

Ba’al stared into her eyes before he lowered his head and quickly added, “My queen. I meant my queen.”

“You know what this means, Ba’al?”

“Yes, my queen.” Without another word he walked to the bed, quietly undressed and waited for her orders.

Her breath caught in her throat as his skin, golden brown, burned in the light. She wanted to pounce on him right then and there but she was so rarely granted permission to be the one in control. Sam quickly reigned in her libido. There would be plenty of time later for that. 

“Lie face down on the bed.” She waited until he had did as she commanded before she continued, “You know you deserve what is about to happen to you, do you not?” When he didn’t answer she slowly ran her hand over the contours of his ass. “Do you deserve this, Ba’al?”

“Yes, my queen.”

Sam leaned over and grabbed the hardwood paddle conveniently lying on the bedside table. “Good.” Without another word, Sam brought the paddle up high in the air before she lowered it in quick succession onto Ba’al’s tender skin. She knew it was because he was a Goa'uld that he refused to make a sound but she couldn’t help but wish for a little noise, even a whimper would do. But she knew that was not about to happen.

One after another the blows fell. With each one the pain increased but still he didn’t make a sound.

“You will never speak to me in that tone again.” Another blow fell causing his body to jump.

He clenched his teeth together. “No. My queen.”

Ten more blows fell onto his reddened posterior. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she hadn’t kept aiming for the same spot. But he knew payback when it was being dealt to him.

Suddenly the pain stopped as the blows ceased. He turned his head to see Sam staring at him, her eyes wide with lust.

“Am I properly chastised, my queen?”

She couldn’t speak over the lump in her throat so she simply nodded her head, “Then come, my queen, I sense you now have something you need me to administer to.”

Sam blushed as Ba’al pulled her beneath him.

 

“Major Carter.”

Sam jumped as Teal’c called her name. 

“General Hammond is requesting our presence in his office.”

“Okay. Right.” Sam slowly stretched her body as she stood. If she didn’t know better she would swear the dream was real. _Dream? No. Nightmare was more like it._ How could she ever want to do those kind of things to Ba’al, even in her dreams, was beyond her. Just because he was the most attractive....

“Major Carter? Are you unwell?”

Once again Sam jumped as Teal’c spoke. “I’m fine, Teal’c. We’d better go see what General Hammond wants.” She took a deep breath, determined not to think of the dream... nightmare about Ba’al again. But somewhere deep inside of her she knew forgetting about him, and the things he had allowed her to do to him in her dream, was going to be easier said than done.

 

 

 

High above the Earth, his ship safely hidden from the machines that would have detected it, Ba’al let a satisfied smile steal across his face. A few more dreams like this one and he wouldn’t have to devise a plan for Samantha Carter’s capture, she would come to him willingly. He just had to have patience.


End file.
